


Character Profiles

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: K-Pop Multifandom Mafia AU [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Series: K-Pop Multifandom Mafia AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072190
Kudos: 8





	1. The Demonz

Name: Ko Shinwon

Original Mafia group affiliation: Pentagon

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Demonz

Rank: Leader (specialty: torture)

Facts: Infamous quote: “I only love two things: destroying things, and my brothers.”

Has twin younger brothers (Dongmyeong and Dongju) who he didn’t know until they were pre-teens.

Has a terrible temper and loves knives.

Name: Ji Changmin

Alias: Q

Original Mafia group affiliation: The Boyz

Current group: The Stealerz

Division: The Demonz

Rank: Second-in-command (specialty: interrogation)

Facts: Weapon of choice, scissors.

Craziest member of the Demonz, and that’s saying something.

The only two people that can reign him in are New and Younghoon.

Name: Son Dongmyeong

Original Mafia group affiliation: N/A

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Demonz

Rank: Demon (specialty: kidnapping/”interrogation”)

Facts: Loves to mess with his older brother, Shinwon, and could care less about orders.

Dotes on and is overprotective of his twin, Dongju.

He literally only cares about three humans in the world: Shinwon, Dongju and Chan.

Name: Son Dongju

Alias: Xion

Original Mafia group affiliation: N/A

Current group: The Stealerz

Division: The Demonz

Rank: Demon (specialty: millionaires)

Facts: Is protected by every single member of the Stealerz (he is known as untouchable).

Likes to mess with both his brothers, but especially Shinwon because he could care less about orders.

Has the biggest weak spot for cute things, which he thinks he has kept secret, but everyone knows.

Name: Choi San

Original Mafia group affiliation: ATEEZ

Current group: The Stealerz

Division: The Demonz

Rank: Demon (specialty: intimidation)

Facts: He is known as one of the most intimidating members of the Stealerz, but outside of work he is the fluffiest/sweetest.

His weakness is Wooyoung and plushies.

Prides himself on just intimidating his targets into doing/saying what he wants and never being violent (he is actually a pacifist).

Name: Lee Donghun

Original Mafia group affiliation: A.C.E.

Current group: The Stealerz

Division: The Demonz/but technically works for every division

Rank: Demon (specialty: Jun)

Facts: He is the only person who can keep Jun on track (only when he wants to).

He does everything he can to go against orders (people have to tell him to do the opposite of what they want him to do).

He will kill for his cat (he loves his cat most in this world).

Name: Jo Jinho

Original Mafia group affiliation: Pentagon

Current group: The Stealerz

Division: The Demonz

Rank: Demon (specialty: torturer)

Facts: People always expect him to be cute, sweet and innocent because of how he looks and acts, but really he is evil.

Is in an open relationship with Hui.

Is always cute and sweet with all the members of the Stealerz, but as soon as one of them does the tiniest thing he doesn’t like, he becomes their worst nightmare.


	2. The Hot Guyz

Name: Park Junhee

Alias: Jun

Original Mafia group affiliation: A.C.E.

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Hot Guyz

Rank: Leader (Jun Hotness Scale (JHS): 5/10)

Facts: Named all of the divisions as well Mafia Group name, even though that wasn’t his job.

Has a member of every group that he is trying to poach for his own group.

Ranks all of the members of his division.

His one weakness is Donghun, and he hates Donghun’s cat.

He is a very happy-go-lucky guy but if something happens to Dongju he will destroy the world to get to him/save him.

Name: Park Seonghwa

Original Mafia group affiliation: ATEEZ

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Hot Guyz

Rank: Second-in-Command (Jun Hotness Scale (JHS): 10/10)

Facts: Seonghwa and Junhee are actually brothers but don’t know it (their parents divorced, and one parent took one son and the other parent took the other son).

It’s a running theme in the group that everyone but Seonghwa and Jun knows that the two are brothers (the two have even said who their parents are and been like oh what a coincidence they have the same names///their mother eventually wants them to know they have a brother and invites both of them to a dinner or something like that).

Name: Jin Yonghoon

Original Mafia group affiliation: ONEWE/ONEUS/WEUS

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Hot Guyz

Rank: Jun Hotness Scale (JHS): 10/10

Facts: Yonghoon mothers literally every member of the Stealerz.

Does his jobs well, but constantly feels guilty about tricking his targets.

Has been pining after Kanghyun for years, and refuses to believe the other members when they tell him that Kanghyun returns his feelings.

Name: Kim Younghoon

Original Mafia group affiliation: the Boyz

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Hot Guyz

Rank: Jun Hotness Scale (JHS): 10/10

Facts: He only cares about 2 things; New and Q.

Only joined the mafia because of Q and New.

Name: Lee Juyeon

Original Mafia group affiliation: the Boyz

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Hot Guyz

Rank: Jun Hotness Scale (JHS): 10/10

Facts: Is a hopeless romantic who wants to find a perfect match, but always ends up with the wrong people.

Has no idea that Hyunjae likes him, he actually thinks that Hyunjae hates him.

Name: Yang Hongseok

Original Mafia group affiliation: Pentagon

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Hot Guyz

Rank: Jun Hotness Scale (JHS): 10/10

Facts: He and Yeo One were childhood friends and Hongseok followed Yeo One when he joined Pentagon.

Secretly has been in love with Yeo One since they were kids.

Name: Kim Hyojin

Original Mafia group affiliation: ONF

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Hot Guyz

Rank: Jun Hotness Scale (JHS): 10/10

Facts: In an open relationship with Seungjun.

He and Seungjun have been friends for over a decade.

He actually wanted to join ONF and Seungjun followed him.

Before Joining After Joining

Name: Kim Youngjo

Original Mafia group affiliation: N/A

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Hot Guyz

Rank: New Recruit: Jun Hotness Scale (JHS): 10/10

Facts: Was in debt because of his mother’s hospital bills, and when the Stealerz took over his debt, Leedo, his childhood friend, was sent to either kill him or collect in full.

Ended up joining the Stealerz to pay off his debt.

Jun recruited him for the Hot Guyz division.


	3. The Hit Menz

Name: Lee Sangyeon

Original Mafia group affiliation: the Boyz

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Hit Menz

Rank: Leader (weapon of choice: hand-to-hand/martial arts)

Facts: He’s the most level-headed of all the leaders.

Sangyeon saved Sunwoo from human trafficking, and took him under his wing.

Sangyeon sees Sunwoo sort of like his son and can’t admit that he actually has feelings for the younger man (though Sunwoo constantly flirts with him).

Name: Kim Geonhak

Alias: Leedo

Original Mafia group affiliation: ONEUS/ONEWE/WEUS

Current Mafia group: the Stealerz

Division: the Hit Menz

Rank: Second-in-Command (weapon of choice: guns of any kind)

Facts: Has been friends with Youngjo since they were in diapers.

Has a hand-made flower bracelet that he never takes off. Everyone in the Stealerz has been asking him for years why he wears it and he just ignores them or leaves them hanging.

Has been in love with Youngjo since they were kids. Has liked Seoho for years, but refuses to say anything because Seoho is one of the leaders and Leedo isn’t.

Name: Shim Jaeyoung

Alias: Wyatt

Original Mafia group affiliation: ONF

Current Mafia group: the Stealerz

Division: the Hit Menz

Rank: Hitman (weapon of choice: Katana)

Facts: His katana was a gift from U after he saved the other man’s family while Wyatt was on vacation.

In return the family gifted him their son U, who became an important part of the organization Wyatt worked for.

Name: Kim Sunwoo

Original Mafia group affiliation: the Boyz

Current Mafia group: the Stealerz

Division: the Hit Menz

Rank: Hitman (weapon of choice: brass knuckles/butterfly knife)

Facts: Grew up on the streets.

Was saved from human trafficking by Sangyeon.

Is in love with Sangyeon and constantly flirts with the older man, and doesn’t agree with/understand Sangyeon’s hang ups about loving him in return.

Name: Choi Jongho

Original Mafia group affiliation: ATEEZ

Current Mafia group: the Stealerz

Division: the Hit Menz

Rank: Hitman (weapon of choice: fists)

Facts: Is super strong, probably the strongest member of the Stealerz, and uses his fists as his weapons because of his strength.

Name: Song Mingi

Original Mafia group affiliation: ATEEZ

Current Mafia group: the Stealerz

Division: the Hit Menz

Rank: Hitman (weapon of choice: guns)

Facts: Been friends with Yunho for years. They were raised together. Yunho’s father was the leader and Mingi’s father was his second-in-command. Mingi has been secretly protecting and looking out for Yunho his whole life.

Just like the rest of the Hit Menz, he is actually soft and kind.

He chooses a gun because it is a quick way to kill someone when he has to kill.

Name: Kim Byeongkwan

Original Mafia group affiliation: A.C.E.

Current Mafia group: the Stealerz

Division: the Hit Menz

Rank: Hitman (weapon of choice: baseball bat)

Facts: Was originally in the Demonz division, but he wasn’t too great at keeping his targets alive long enough to get information out of them. He is the only person to have been removed from the Demonz.

Slept around a lot until he met Wow. Then he stopped messing around with random people because he was wooing Wow.

Name: Yeo Changgu

Alias: Yeo One

Original Mafia group affiliation: Pentagon

Current Mafia group: the Stealerz

Division: the Hit Menz

Rank: Hitman (weapon of choice: bow and arrow)

Facts: Yeo One and Hongseok have been friends since they were kids.

Hongseok followed Yeo One when he decided to join Pentagon. Before that Yeo One was the son of a Mob boss, but was kept separate from the business by his father, until he was killed by a rival gang.

Name: Jung Wooseok

Original Mafia group affiliation: Pentagon

Current Mafia group: the Stealerz

Division: the Hit Menz

Rank: Hitman (weapon of choice: sniper)

Facts: Wooyoung is his cousin.

Yuto and Yanan have been dating for years, and Wooseok has been in love with both of them for even longer than the two have been dating.

He refuses to admit his feelings to either of them because the two are together and he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship.


	4. The Geniuzez

Name: Lee Seoho

Original Mafia group affiliation: ONEUS/ONEWE/WEUS

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Geniuzez

Rank: Leader (specialty: tech/weapons creation)

Facts: Was the one to call the other mob bosses together to discuss joining their organizations together against their common enemy.

Has been in love with Leedo since they were just ONEUS, but believes that Leedo does not return his feelings.

Is attracted to Youngjo from day one of meeting the older man, and decides to take a risk and ask the other man out.

Is extremely smart, but often acts dumb so people underestimate him.

Name: Choi Chani

Alias: New

Original Mafia group affiliation: the Boyz

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Geniuzez

Rank: second-in-command (specialty: hacking and coding)

Facts: At first seems cold, but is actually warm-hearted towards everyone.

The most emotionally open when he is around Q and Younghoon.

Like Donghun, he also pretty much works for every division. He has his hands in things he really wishes he didn’t.

Name: Kang Hyungu

Alias: Kanghyun

Original Mafia group affiliation: ONEUS/ONEWE/WEUS

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Geniuzez

Rank: Geniuz (specialty: coding)

Facts: Knows that Yonghoon has been pining after him, and has been trying to subtly let Yonghoon know he returns his feelings. But he realizes Yonghoon is an idiot, so he is going to have to confess to the older man.

Was in debt, and when WEUS took over the territory of the organization that owned his debt, they recruited him to their organization as a way to pay off his debt.

Name: Park Minkyun

Alias: MK

Original Mafia group affiliation: ONF

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Geniuzez

Rank: Geniuz (specialty: IT)

Facts: Met E-tion when the older man entered ONF. They became quick friends.

Has been harboring feelings for E-tion for a while, but when their organization became part of the Stealerz, E-tion debuted as a singer and MK was afraid to reveal his feelings because E-tion couldn’t have a relationship, so he feared he would be rejected and it would ruin their friendship.

Name: Lee Jaehyun

Alias: Hyunjae

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Geniuzez

Rank: Seoho’s apprentice (specialty: tech/weapons creation)

Facts: Is Seoho’s cousin, and joined after all the groups joined together to create the Stealerz.

Seoho forced him into the organization because he was protecting Hyunjae.

Loves Juyeon, but basically does like pigtail pulling type interaction with Juyeon because he doesn’t know any other way to express his feelings for the other man.

Name: Kang Yeosang

Original Mafia group affiliation: ATEEZ

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Geniuzez

Rank: Geniuz (specialty: hacking and coding)

Facts: He and New work closely together.

Has been friends with Wooyoung for years. When Wooyoung finally found out Yeosang was in the mafia, he decided to join his friend.

Name: Kim Sehyoon

Alias: Wow

Original Mafia group affiliation: A.C.E.

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Geniuzez

Rank: Geniuz (specialty: does a little bit of everything)

Facts: Only joined A.C.E. because of his friend Jun.

Is pretty quiet but takes great care of his friends.

Isn’t sure why Byeongkwan suddenly starts hanging all over him.

Name: Kang Hyunggu

Alias: Kino

Original Mafia group affiliation: Pentagon

Current Mafia group: The Stealerz

Division: the Geniuzez

Rank: Geniuz (specialty: does a little bit of everything)

Facts: Loves Shinwon, but believes that Shinwon hates him because Shinwon always rejects Kinos affection.


End file.
